


Heads or Tails

by sailorstkwrning



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorstkwrning/pseuds/sailorstkwrning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny is worn out; Patrick helps him have a quiet night at home with mildly terrible food and a movie and some cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads or Tails

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Sinsense, who let me text the alpha draft of this to her, and Egelantier, who looked it over, despite Not Being In This Fandom At All. 
> 
> Also my first fic in 1) 2 years and 2) this fandom, so, you know, HI HOCKEY, HOW ARE YA?

It's been a long day. A long week. Maybe a long month. Jonny isn't really sure, it's all been kind of a blur, between press and games and getting the rookies settled and coaxing the guys into trying team building exercises from the book his mom gave him. 

He gets his suit back on mostly out of force of habit and sits down next to Kaner on the bench. Kaner is talking to Shawzy about ways to get more protein into breakfast, maybe, or perhaps just fun things to do with eggs. Jonny listens for a good minute before he gives up trying to follow along and slumps over, resting his head on Kaner's shoulder. 

"Hey," Kaner says, softly, turning a little bit. 

"Hey," Jonny says, and yawns. He should get up and splash some water on his face and maybe find some coffee, so he can drive himself and Kaner home. Maybe in five minutes.

“Tired, huh,” Kaner says, resting a hand on Jonny’s knee.

“Your face is tired,” Jonny mutters, and yawns again. 

Kaner snorts and turns away, but doesn’t push Jonny off. Jonny edges closer, putting more of his weight on Kaner. He is tired, and mostly he wants to curl up in a little ball and sleep for a hundred years. Which he can’t do, because he has a hockey team to run.

"Ok," Kaner says a little bit later, shrugging Jonny's head off his shoulder and grabbing his hand at the same time. "Come on, baby, Sharpy's gonna drive us home." 

Jonny frowns - because _baby?_ , and because they're way out of Sharpy's way - but lets Kaner pull him up and lead him at least as far as the locker room doors. 

"We should get a cab," he mutters, when they get outside, and the October wind wakes him up a little. 

"No," Sharpy says, his tone oddly gentle but still firm. “I am taking you and Kaner home, where you are going to relax. You have tonight off, Cap.”

Jonny narrows his eyes, but ultimately decides not to fight, to let Kaner tug him towards Sharpy's car. 

Halfway across the parking lot Shawzy and Kaner both call shotgun, and have to settle it with a thumb war. Shawzy wins. 

Jonny drifts off in the car, his head on Kaner's shoulder again. He's only dimly aware of Sharpy stopping a few times, doors opening and closing, the muffled crinkle of a plastic bag. 

The next thing he knows they're in his parking garage and Kaner is getting out of the car with him. Sharpy fistbumps both of them, then waits until he sees them get in the elevator before he drives away. 

"Bath," Kaner says, when they get into Jonny's apartment, and prods him toward the bathroom. 

"I took a shower," Jonny protests, but Kaner clearly isn't listening, because he moves around Jonny to turn the hot water on and add some of the bubble bath Jonny's mom left under the sink. It smells fruity and sweet and inviting. 

Jonny sighs - he knows when he's outnumbered - and starts undressing. Kaner smirks at him, gets up on his toes to kiss Jonny's cheek - Jonny blinks, but rolls with it - and leaves the bathroom.

Once he’s in, Jonny has to give Kaner credit: the bath is a fantastic idea. It's soothing muscles he didn't even realize were sore. He palms some bubbles and then himself, intending to do - something - but the overall effect makes him giggle, and then decide to pretend his dick is a sea monster. He's in the middle of a dramatic battle with a loofah-ship when Kaner pops the door open. 

"Oh good, you are still alive," he says, putting his head and a hand full of pajamas around the door. 

Jonny waves the loofah at him. 

"Time for food now," Kaner says, dropping the clothes on the sink and waggling his eyebrows, and disappears. 

Jonny hauls himself up, rinses off, and gets dressed. He walks down the hall stretching his arms and shoulders; the pull feels good. 

When he gets to the kitchen, Kaner hands him a bowl and a fork; when he looks down at the contents of the bowl he realizes it's Kraft dinner. 

"Kaner," he starts, because this is not part of their nutrition plan. 

"I added hot dogs, it's fine," Kaner says, which is not the least bit true. 

Jonny is about to argue further, but then his stomach rumbles and he gets a whiff of melted cheese and finds he is in fact not tough enough to turn down KD, even adulterated with hot dogs. He takes a bite, and another, and then a third, which contains a bit of hot dog. It's salty and rich and delicious and he smiles at Kaner's expectant expression.

Kaner's face relaxes into a happy grin. Jonny eats some more KD and promises himself he'll double down on protein shakes and sit-ups the next day. Kaner pulls two Gatorades out of the fridge and heads toward the living room; Jonny trails after him, still eating. 

"Heads or tails?" Kaner calls out, from near the entertainment center. 

"What are my choices?," Jonny asks, settling on the couch. It's his entertainment center and there probably isn't anything too terrible in there, but he has learned not to underestimate Kaner's capacity for bizarre entertainment choices or his surprisingly sneaky ways. 

"Your choices are heads or tails," Kaner says, not turning around.

"Heads," Jonny decides, because it's late, and he's tired, and somewhere along the line Kaner raided his closet for sweatpants and a ratty t-shirt to sleep in, which means the odds of weird scary young adult movies is a lot lower. (The last episode, or whatever, of _Twilight_ had given them both nightmares, and now Kaner will only watch it on airplanes.) 

Kaner makes a low noise and pops in a DVD. 

The next time Jonny looks up, the opening titles of _National Treasure_ are rolling across the screen. He laughs a little, and shoulder-checks Kaner gently when he flops down next to him on the couch. 

"What was tails?" he asks, setting his empty bowl down on the coffee table. He pulls the blanket off the back of the couch and spreads it over both of them. 

" _Pride and Prejudice_ ," Kaner says. "The Keira Knightly one." 

"There's more than one movie about that book?" Jonny says, then laughs at Kaner's attempt at a repressive glare. 

Jonny drinks half his Gatorade in one gulp and spends some time trying to get comfortable on the couch. He finally settles on lying down next to Kaner, curled up with his head on a throw pillow. 

Kaner sets his dish down and shuffles so his knee is under Jonny's pillow. Jonny sighs pointedly and shifts so his head (and the pillow) are all the way in Kaner's lap. Kaner pinches Jonny's ear, then starts scratching his neck. Jonny goes still, not sure how to process the sensation. He's just decided he likes it when Kaner stops and settles his hand on Jonny's shoulder. 

"S'okay," Jonny says, tilting his head back. "Feels good." 

"Ok," Kaner says, then goes back to it. 

Jonny sighs happily and settles down to watch the movie. Well. Mostly watch the movie. Part of him is weighing the merits of a team movie night and/or slumber party, since the Kings have those and they keep winning Cups. Then Kaner pinches his ear again and tips forward to look at him. 

"Stop," Kaner says. "No thinking. Watch the movie." 

Jonny huffs a little bit, and mutinously compiles list of people he should call about hosting (Sharpy, Crow, maybe Manchild?). Kaner switches from scratching Jonny's head to scratching his back, and Jonny lets the list slip away. He puts his hand on Kaner's knee and manages to focus on the movie for a whole 20 minutes before sleep comes up to claim him.


End file.
